My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Warning
by DamianKastle
Summary: During Twilight's stay in the Human World, Sunset Shimmer confronted her in the library and warned her not to run against her for Fall Formal Princess, but when Twilight refuses Sunset introduces her to a world of humiliation and later on... she gets sent to it too, per her request...
1. Part 1 (Twilight's Warning)

**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Warning**

 **Chapter 1**

Twilight had only been in this strange world for half a day so it's no surprise that she was still lost, not to mention distressed, tired and confused.

To sum up everything that had happened today would be exhausting yet still Twilight relayed the events that happened to recently over and over in her head as she scanned the book she was currently reading.

First she arrives through the portal, transformed into a tall, fleshy, two-legged creature with strange things on her hooves, finds herself in a school, met a cute boy, found the one who stole her crown AKA the reason she was their at all; Sunset Shimmer and also found out that a group of girls that _looked_ like her friends… weren't friends at all, which saddened her greatly.

She also found out that in order to get her crown back she had to become Fall Formal Princess… which she had no idea how to do. Sunset Shimmer knew this and rubbed in her face when they were alone together, told her she didn't know anything about this world and Twilight knew she was right, which explained why she was currently reading a History book; research.

Twilight was grateful that the school in this world had a library and full of good books too. Unfortunately she couldn't quite grasp an advanced piece of technology called a 'computer' so she decided to go old school and read; with a few bumps in the road of course.

Spike, her dragon assistant turned dog who had tagged along, helped though she still unknowingly made a fool out of herself, which Sunset Shimmer's lackey's; Snips and Snails captured on film, unknown to her. Once they got as many pictures as they thought they needed the two dorks left the library, leaving Twilight alone to read. Spike stuck close by, just in case.

However, just like Snips and Snails, the duo from Equestria also didn't notice Sunset Shimmer watching from behind a bookcase with narrowed eyes. This is of course until she began to approach her, with her arms folded and a smug smile on her face.

"Princess, don't you know your gonna read your life away?" she remarked.

Her presence startled Twilight a bit but when she saw that it was her rival she frowned at her before resuming her research. Spike just growled at her

"And don't _you_ know not to bother someone when their working?" Twilight countered. "Now please, leave me alone, I'm trying to learn more about this place, hope that doesn't interfere with whatever your planning to do with _my_ crown."

"Not really, no, by all means, learn away." Sunset insisted as she leaned against the table Twilight was sitting at. "But of course, _running_ for Princess of the Fall Formal _does_."

Twilight raised a brow. "Why? You worried? The way I heard it you didn't seem to convinced I could beat you."

"I'm not." Sunset stated. "But still, better to be safe than sorry. One of the things the Princess taught us, if you recall."

Twilight got up and faced her. "I do, but unlike you she taught me the value of friendship and believed I was ready to be a Princess and I _won't_ let her down!"

"Well it looks like your _both_ going to be disappointed." Sunset Shimmer smirked, confidently.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, getting a bad feeling from the way she said those words.

Sunset continued to look smug and confident. "What I mean is… you're going to drop out of the race."

Twilight, as well as Spike, looked stunned and confused by this prediction. " _What_!? Why would I do that?" The new Princess questioned.

" _Because_ … unless you _don't_ I promise that I will break you in two if necessary." The bacon-haired girl told her, firmly. "This is your only warning, and if I were _you_ … I'd take it."

"Well, you're _not_ and I'm also _not_ quitting!" Twilight Sparkle stated, determined. "I _will_ become Fall Formal Princess _and_ get my crown back!"

Sunset growled furiously, practically shaking before suddenly she stopped and gained a calm smile on her face that surprised Twilight. "Ok then. To be honest, I didn't really want to do this…" she began before gaining a sinister look. "But it appears I'll have to show you what happens to those who cross me with a little _warning_ …"

This confused, and even unnerved Twilight even more. "Warning? What are you…?" she began before Sunset suddenly grabbed her wrist and held it tightly as she pulled it forward, causing her a little bit of pain. "Hey!"

Shimmer reeled back her other hand and swung it towards Twilight.

 _SMACK!_

The sound echoed throughout the practically empty library once Sunset had slapped Twilight right across the face, leaving behind a bright red mark. The Princess yelped and held her sore cheek, teary eyed.

"Twilight!" Spike cried out as she rushed to her defense.

"Stay out of this, mutt. You'll live longer." Sunset sneered as she kicked Spike with the side of her boot and knocked him into a trash bin nearby, which fell over and trapped him inside.

"Spike!" Twilight exclaimed, before Sunset pulled her arm behind her back, causing her to cry out in pain again.

"Worry about yourself for once!" Sunset told her as she twisted it more, causing Twilight even more pain. "Now I hope you like it nice and rough because the next few minutes are going to be rough."

The menacing girl then released and pushed Twilight forward towards her chair, which she sat down on. Sunset then got around her.

"Boy are we lucky that Miss Cheerilee stepped out for a while aren't we?" Sunset smirked, an evil smile making its way onto her face.

"Uh…" Twilight began.

"Yeah, I thought so." Sunset said before she grabbed two handfuls of Twilight's long hair and pulled on it, pressing her against the back of the chair. She then spoke in a mocking tone as she wrapped the hair around her fists. "Nice hair by the way, and those bangs? Don't they just scream 'I'm too cute and innocent to get in trouble'?"

Twilight groaned as the pain increased. "Ugh! Let go of me!"

"Let go of you?" Sunset inquired with mock innocence before she let go of one long lock of hair, grabbing all of it with just one and using her free arm to wrap around Twilight's neck. "Yeah, I don't think so, Princess."

Twilight groaned and grabbed her arm as she squeezed on her neck tighter before Sunset eventually released her and spinning her chair around to face her.

"You see Twilight, at this school we have certain… rules," she said, as she pulled the chair closer to her and then sat down on Twilight's lap, still facing her. "And one of which being… you don't stand in my way."

The Queen Bee then put a hand on Twilight's chin. "That's the rule here. I'm the law. And since you can't get that through your thick little head, I'm gonna have to teach you a little lesson."

"Sunset Shimmer, please… I…" Twilight began before she was quickly slapped again, she gasped before Sunset grabbed her chin got her to look at her again before slapping her again, making her yelp before grabbing her neck once more.

Sunset looked amused. "So, you chirp like a little bird?" she inquired, with a devious smirk before she then inserted her fingers into the unwilling Princess' mouth, pulling them in and out and making Twilight groan and scream, though it was muffled. "So, ready to give in yet? You want to stay out of my way?"

Twilight only let out muffled grunts.

"Mmm-mmm. Is that a yes or a no." Sunset said, before she took her hand out and slapped her again. Twilight let out another little squeak before Shimmer grabbed her again. "Well? Why don't you answer me?"

"No!" Twilight responded and drew in a few quick breaths of air.

Sunset Shimmer had a fake look of disappointment. "Oh, well that's too bad… guess I'll have to keep teaching you what happens when you try and cross me…"

The fiery haired girl hovered over Twilight then lowered her and before the Princess knew it, Sunset Shimmer had firmly pressed her lips against hers. She was kissing her! Twilight's eyes widened as she gasped in shock even while being kissed. She tried to get away but Shimmer put her hand behind her head and pulled her closer, lifting her up a bit in the process.

Twilight could taste the flavor of Sunset's lipstick as well as her tongue swirling around in her mouth. Tastes that sent waves of pleasure that almost overwhelmed her before Sunset finally stopped the kiss. Since Twilight was still too shocked to speak just yet, Shimmer spoke first.

"Like girls at all?" she inquired.

Twilight shook her head a bit, still too stunned to really say anything. Then Sunset pushed her into the back of the chair as she undid the pink bowtie around her neck.

"Why don't you answer me?" Sunset questioned, annoyed.

"No! I don't!" Twilight denied.

Sunset lifted her chin up, still smiling evilly. "Oh, well too bad. Because I do. Well, ever since I was dumped anyway… but you get the idea."

After tossing away the bowtie Sunset Shimmer then got to work on unbuttoning every button on Twilight's light blue blouse, making her panic.

"No! Wait! Stop! What are you doing!?" Twilight exclaimed. She had only just learned that not wearing clothing in public in this world was considered against the law and undignified and yet Sunset seemed to be trying to strip her bare. She tried pushing her away but the pony-turned-evil girl didn't budge.

"Ha! Keep trying Twilight, I'm much stronger then I look," she told her, smugly as she finally undid the last button and pull the blouse open, revealing Twilight's perky little purple breasts. Once that was done, and Twilight was blushing in embarrassment Sunset grabbed the back of her head again and pulled into yet another unwilling kiss. This kiss only lasted a couple of seconds and ended with Sunset spitting on Twilight's face and rubbing it all over. She chuckled. "Yeah, you like that don't you?"

"Get off me!" Twilight exclaimed as she struggled fruitlessly before Sunset starting toying with her breasts and pulling and pinching her nipples, making her cry out.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"Stop! That hurts!" Twilight cried as Sunset continued to pull on her tits. When she finally let go she pulled Twilight's blouse down her arms to her wrists before getting off her lap, going around her, raising both her arms and used the blouse to tie her hands together.

"Alright Princess, get up!" Sunset orders as Twilight stood up in fear before Sunset got around the chair, grabbed her tied arms again and got her to kneel over the front of the desk.

"Come on, just get off me already!" Twilight practically begged, desperately wanting the humiliation, abuse and degradation she was feeling to end.

"What? You didn't expect something like this to happen when you followed me to this world?" Sunset questioned, as she kept Twilight pinned to the table by getting on her back, putting one of her legs on the table to keep herself balanced. She then used one of her hands to pull up Twilight's nose. "Now that we've got some time alone together, I get to play with you like a little stuck up pig, probably make you squeal like one too, that should be fun."

Sunset let go of Twilight's nose just then and used her hand to slap her cheek again, making her cry out a bit, she squeaked again after Sunset pressed her further against the table and smacked her cheek a few more times.

The girl then decided to go something else and got off of Twilight and pulling her up.

"Move," she commanded as she forced Twilight to walk forward a bit.

"Sunset Shimmer… please… just let me go… I won't tell anyone about this! I swear!" Twilight pleaded, silent tears streaming down here cheeks.

"Oh will you?" Sunset Shimmer inquired, smiling evilly. "Well how about I make sure of that? Sound good?"

Twilight struggled even more. "No! No, it doesn't! Leave me be!"

"Well too bad! You're following my orders Sparkle!" Sunset mocked.

She then got Twilight to the side of the table and made her bend over again.

"Go ahead, read your book, Princess," she told her, tauntingly as she gestured to the still open book on the table. The one she was reading before. With her ass raised up Sunset flipped her skirt up and revealed white panties underneath, covering her two cheeks. Sunset Shimmer grinned and spoke in a mocking tone as she kept one hand on Twilight's back and the other rubbing Twilight's bum. "Aw, you wear cutie white panties in this form? Well how about I get your little tushie nice and _red_?"

"No! Please! Don't! Leave me be!" Twilight screamed. The last word she said quickly turned into a yelp once Sunset to smack her rump over and over. First her left cheek, then her right and each time Twilight let out a yelp or a grunt of pain. "Ah! Ahhhh!"

Sunset Shimmer soon picked up the tempo and started to rapidly spank Twilight, making the flesh on her cheeks ripple and shake each time her hand struck and squeezed her butt.

Sunset paused for a moment. "Tell me Princess, when's the last time you had a good spanking?" she asked, sinisterly before smacking her even harder, making her cry out even louder. "Ready to give up?"

"N-No…" Twilight breathed, she was exhausted and her butt was throbbing but no matter what she refused to give in. Sunset then spanked her again, angered by her refusal. "Ah!"

"Really?" she asked, seriously and annoyed.

"Y-Yes…" Twilight tried to state firmly but she was in too much pain to do so. Sunset then resumed spanking her as punishment.

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

After the sixth slap on the butt, Sunset noticed that Twilight was beginning to rise up off the table despite her trying to keep her down. She quickly pushed her back down again.

"Down," she ordered as she pressed down hard to keep the side of Twilight's face squished against the hard wooden table. Then she put one leg over her and sat down partially on Twilight's back. Now that she could firmly keep Twilight down she put both her hands this time on her butt and started to rank them up and down, creating stinging lines. Twilight 'eeped' and cried out in pain and pleasure before Sunset slipped her fingers under the waistband of her undies and pulled them down a bit. "Ooh! Looks like _this_ is my lucky day. Guess it's a good thing you didn't heed my warning, if you hadn't I wouldn't have been able to see what a _big butt_ you have, Princess."

Twilight blushed in embarrassment and started to cry out in pain again once Sunset resumed spanking her brutally.

"Kinda like that noise that you make every time I spank you." Shimmer admitted to her, before smacking her again and making her squeal at the top of her lungs. "It's like a screaming _rat_ caught in a trap, don't you agree?"

Sunset smacked Twilight's right cheek with her left and then the right cheek with her right, after the second one her butt was now nice and red, just like she said she would make it. She then squeezed both sides of her rump tightly and then spread them apart to see Twilight's pussy and right above it, her puckered butt entrance.

"Oo-la-la! What a nice little butt entrance you have, Twilight." Sunset Shimmer said, smirking evilly.

Twilight was too tired, sore and weak to do anything but her will still remained strong, despite all that Sunset had done to her.

"No… no don't… please… get off…" she panted. Her voice then gained more strength. "I said get off! Now!"

"Ooh, you really think you can order me around? How cute." Sunset Shimmer mocked. Another evil idea then crossed her mind. She spun around, got her feet back on the ground and spread Twilight's butt cheeks out again, making her blush and gasp sharply. "Come on, let's play a little more, shall we?"

While keeping one hand on Twilight's back again, she used her other hand to rub the entire area of Twilight's crotch, making the young Princess shake again. She turned toward her.

"Ah! No! Don't! Please!" she protested while Sunset laid her chest down on her while keeping one hand on her back and the other on her rump. She then blew into Twilight's ear and started rubbing the Princess' pussy as well, causing more cries to be let out by the new Princess. "No! Please stop!"

"Be quiet." Sunset ordered, as she rubbed her vagina more before roughing shoving both her fingers into both it as well as her anus making Twilight cry out at the top of her lungs while Sunset pulled her fingers in and out of her. Shimmer then spoke in a teasing tone. "My, my, you're getting so very _excited_ , aren't you?

Twilight's legs shook and quivered as Sunset continued her work. She soon felt something building up at the core of her being and quickly deduced what it was.

"Oh no… Sunset …! I'm going to… going to…" The Princess panted, as she closed her eyes, preparing herself for a massive orgasm. But at the last second, it stopped. Just like that. This made Twilight gasp and her eyes popped open in shock. Her climax had just been denied, and it made her ache inside as Sunset took out her fingers.

"Oh, I don't think so, Princess…" Sunset smiled, sinisterly as she slowly leaned forward and put her wet and dripping fingers in front of Twilight's face. "Here, why don't you taste yourself?"

Twilight did as commanded, too sore and weak to resist, and sucked on Sunset's fingers for a bit, tasting the sweet and sourness of the juices still leaking out of her. It was the most torturous thing Sunset Shimmer had done to her yet; denying her an orgasm when she knew she needed to so badly.

Sunset smiled as she pulled her hand back and slowly licked the rest of her juices off her finger. "Ha. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," she said, smugly. Twilight just continued to whimper and pant while Shimmer took out her phone and held it towards Twilight's glowing red rear so she could take a picture. She looked at it, a satisfied look on her face. "Hmm, this should come in handy, should the need ever arise, and if you continue to get in my way, it will."

Despite being worn out and full of pain Twilight still managed to give Sunset Shimmer a fierce scowl.

"Well, I'd better get going, Miss Cheerilee will be back soon and I have a 'good girl' reputation to maintain with the other teachers, you understand." Sunset told her, mockingly. "I hate to leave you like this but… sometimes exceptions have to be made."

Twilight groaned as she lowered one of her arms to try and grab her underwear but she was still too weak to do it. The burning feeling in her vagina and her sore rump wasn't helping matters.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself with those, I'll get 'em." The girl told her as she reached down, grabbed Twilight's panties and pulled them up hard, causing her to yelp as the fabric became wedged between her two cheeks and now dripping pussy. "Wedgie! Ha-ha! Too easy! See you later, _Princess_ , or not… if you know what's good for you. Remember; you were _warned_."

And with that, Sunset turned and left the library, leaving Twilight alone and bent over a table with her panties pulled up high along with her skirt. Her pussy was dripping wet and leaving a puddle between her boots. Both her buttocks were sore along with the rest of her body and the only sound was the sound of the clock ticking… and Spike hitting the top of the garbage can. Twilight sighed in defeat. Sunset Shimmer had one this round but she promised herself that she would win the war for the crown. Composing herself, she made herself presentable and limped over to the trash can, freeing Spike from his prison. He burst out, looking at Twilight with worry.

"Twilight! Are you ok?! Did she do anything to hurt you?" He asked quickly. Twilight gave him a warm smile. "I'm fine, Spike… I'm fine…"

They both then embraced tightly.

Six months later… after Twilight and her friends finally defeated Sunset Shimmer and got the crown back, the school bully saw the error of her ways and strove to change herself for the better. Neither she nor Twilight talked about what happened in the library and Sunset even deleted that nude butt shot she had of Twilight, though she still thought about what she did and greatly regretted it.

Both of them knew they were going to have to talk about it sooner or later and during Twilight's visit to help the defeat the Dazzlings the time had finally come.

The two beings from Equestria, pushed open the doors to the empty looking library in Canterlot High and stepped inside.

"So…" Sunset began, rather awkwardly. "Here we are again…"

"Yep… the school library…" Twilight nodded, also sounding a bit uncomfortably.

"Where… you know… happened…" Sunset Shimmer added, now sounding ashamed.


	2. Part 2 (Sunset's Punishment)

**Chapter 2**

Six months later… after Twilight and her friends finally defeated Sunset Shimmer and got the crown back, the school bully saw the error of her ways and strove to change herself for the better. Neither she nor Twilight talked about what happened in the library and Sunset even deleted that nude butt shot she had of Twilight, though she still thought about what she did and greatly regretted it.

Both of them knew they were going to have to talk about it sooner or later and during Twilight's visit to help the defeat the Dazzlings the time had finally come.

The two beings from Equestria, pushed open the doors to the empty looking library in Canterlot High and stepped inside. They then set down their bags and faced each other.

"So…" Sunset began, rather awkwardly. "Here we are again…"

"Yep… the school library…" Twilight nodded, also sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"Where… you know… happened…" Sunset Shimmer added, now sounding ashamed.

"Yeah…" Twilight sighed, remembering the pain all too well.

Their was a long moment of silence between them before Sunset Shimmer finally said something.

"Listen… Twilight, I just want to say that I'm so, so, SO sorry about what I did to you here," she said, apologetically. "I-I don't know what came over me… I just…"

Twilight smiled a small smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Sunset, I forgive you, what happened, happened… all we can do is move on," she told her.

"I know I should… but what I did to you was horrible…" Sunset Shimmer expressed.

"It's ok…" Twilight tried to tell her.

Sunset turned away. " _No_ , it's _not_. I _tortured_ you that day Twilight and I'm afraid your forgiveness isn't enough…"

"Then what would be?" Twilight inquired.

"I… I don't know…" Sunset Shimmer admitted.

"There's gotta be _something_ I can do…" Twilight said, hopefully.

Just then, a thought popped into Sunset's mind, a thought that made her eyes widen. She then turned back towards Twilight with a serious expression, surprising her a bit. "I think there _is_ something…" she said.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"But before we do _anything_ , I need you to swear you'll go through with it and keep doing it no matter what happens or how much I beg, plead or cry, not until we're finally even." Sunset stated, firmly.

"Uh… ok, but I…" Twilight started to say, not sure of what Sunset was getting at.

"Swear Twilight!" Sunset said, loudly.

"Ok! Ok! I swear!" Twilight nodded.

"Pinkie Pie, swear?" Sunset Shimmer added, raising a brow.

Twilight sighed, apparently the 'Pinkie Promise' was just as serious in this world as it was in Equestria. She then did the movements. "I swear," she declared.

"Good." The former bully nodded, serious but pleased. She took a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth. She put a hand on the shoulder of her former nemesis after saying her name. "Twilight… I want you to do to me what I did to you here."

The Princess of Friendship could hardly believe her ears. Did Sunset Shimmer really mean it? Did she really want her to subject her to the same kind of torture she dealt to her in the library several months ago? During which she was slapped, kissed, spat on, stripped, spanked, raped, denied an orgasm and finally wedgied and now Sunset wanted the same thing done to her, only by Twilight herself and it horrified her.

"What!? No… No! I-I could never do that!" Twilight proclaimed.

"You swore you'd do it." Sunset reminded.

"Well… yeah… but that was before…" Twilight started to say.

"That doesn't change anything." Sunset stated, seriously. "You swore to do it, now you have to do it. That's the deal, Princess."

"But… but _why_ …?" Twilight questioned, almost teary eyed.

Sunset looked down. "Well… I know you may not be the kind of girl who holds a grudge but I still feel so bad for all the horrible things I said and did… especially to _you_ Twilight…" she expressed. "I was so jealous and hateful of you… that I _tortured_ you… and it _haunts_ me to this very day… that's why… you returning the favor… would finally put an end to it and help me in redeeming myself to the school… so _please_ Twilight… _please_ do this for me… it's the only way I can start atoning for my sins…"

Twilight stared at Sunset sadly and sympathetically, she knew she felt guilty for what she did but not _this_ much. While she did feel wrong considering she knew it was also help Sunset Shimmer feel better and allow her to move on as well as take another step further towards redemption. After taking a breath she put a hand on Sunset's shoulder.

"Ok Sunset Shimmer, I'll do it," she said, firmly.

Sunset looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Twilight. This means a lot…" she expressed, almost staring at Twilight lovingly before she began blushing a bit. "I mean uh… it means a lot that… your willing to help me through this… despite the fact that will it be… hard on you…"

"Well, you know me, I'm always willing to help my friends." Twilight nodded. "Even if it's by doing something like _this_."

"Good." Sunset said, pleased.

"So… how should we start?" Twilight inquired, unsure of her next move.

"Well first; your gonna start by slapping me, as hard as you can." Sunset Shimmer instructed her.

"Ooh… I don't know…" Twilight said, a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry Twilight, I can take it, and I _want_ it." Sunset said, seriously. "Please… for me."

Twilight gulped. "You sure?"

Sunset nodded. "Positive."

"Ok…" Twilight said, a bit wary as she drew her hand back as far as she could and then finally swung it towards Sunset.

 _SLAP!_

Just like before, the sound of a hand smacking the cheek of someone echoed throughout the library, only this time it was Sunset's cheek and Twilight's hand was the one who slapped it, leaving a bright red mark on her face, which she held looking like she was in pain and teary eyed.

Twilight instantly regretted it. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Did I swing too hard?" she inquired, worried.

Sunset shook her head. "No, Twilight. It was perfect…" she sighed, sounding pleased. "Do it again. Harder this time and don't stop until I say so. Maybe even throw in some punches while your at it and get me close to the edge of that table over there."

"Got it." Twilight nodded, though she was still reluctant to do so.

She drew her other hand back this time and slapped Sunset Shimmer's other cheek, creating another red mark and causing her to back up and spit out some saliva. She continued to slap Sunset across the face multiple times, changing which arm she was using at the time constantly and slowly making Sunset Shimmer's face look red and bruised. Twilight felt horrible for doing so but she couldn't back out on her promise now and then reminded herself how much it meant to Sunset.

Then, after one more slap, Sunset spun around and walked right into the table, which she bent over and panted. She held up a hand, which Twilight knew was her cue to stop.

"Ok… now that _that's_ done… time to slap a _different_ kind of cheeks…" Sunset told her.

Twilight gasped quietly. "Are you asking me to… _spank you_?"

"Yes." Sunset confirmed, as she reached back, grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it up so that her butt cheeks were now visible. She also pulled down the thin piece of purple underwear wedged between them. "Do it."

Twilight gulped as she approached the bare bottomed Sunset Shimmer from behind, put her left on her back to keep her down and then drew her other hand back.

"Ok, now I'm only going to give you twenty spanks, that's it. Anymore and I don't think I can continue, is that fair?" Princess Twilight requested. Sunset responded with an 'Mmm-mmm' and a nod. "Good. Now… count them for me please."

Sunset nodded right before Twilight swung her hand right back down.

 _SLAP!_

That was the sound that emitted when Twilight made contact with Sunset's rear, making her jolt a bit.

"Ooh… one." Sunset Shimer said, in pain a bit. Twilight then spanked her again. "Two!"

Using a bit more force this time she slapped her left cheek this time.

"Three!"

The next time was her right cheek, and her smack made the flesh on it ripple and shake.

"Four!

Twilight soon got into a pattern and rhythmically slapped Sunset Shimmer's left cheek, then her right and then her sitting spots, sometimes with both hands and Sunset counted each one, each with a moan of pleasure and pain.

"Five!"

 _SLAP!_

"Six!"

 _SLAP!_

"Seven!"

 _SLAP!_

"Eight!"

 _SLAP!_

"Nine!"

 _SLAP!_

"Ten!"

 _SLAP!_

"Eleven!"

 _SLAP!_

"Twelve!"

 _SLAP!_

"Thirteen!"

 _SLAP!_

"Ugh! Fourteen…!" Sunset Shimmer groaned, the pain in her buttocks, which were bright red, was beginning to get to her and Twilight could see it.

"Oh! Sorry! Is that too hard?" she asked, worried. "We can stop if you want to."

"I'm ok… I'm ok…" Sunset panted. "Don't worry Twilight, just keep going and don't hold back, I deserve all of this you know."

Twilight lowered her head. "No, you don't…" she muttered, quietly. "Because I…"

"What?" Sunset asked.

"Uh… nothing!" Twilight said, quickly. "So… what number we're we at again?"

"Fourteen." Sunset answered.

"Ah, right." Twilight nodded, before she resumed, still a bit reluctantly, spanking Sunset Shimmer.

 _SLAP!_

"Ah! Fifteen!"

 _SLAP!_

"Sixteen!"

 _SLAP!_

"Seventeen!"

Twilight then began to speed up the slaps, rapidly spanking both her left and right cheeks and Sunset counted each one, with pain in her voice.

 _SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

"Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty!" she said, quickly. As she, as well as Twilight panted heavily, Sunset Shimmer's now bright red booty throbbed, sending a wave of pain through her body each time it did. She was also very sweaty, practically soaking, not to mention her hair was a mess and her face cheeks were almost as red as her butt cheeks.

"And… we're done…" Twilight sighed.

"Oh no, not yet…" Sunset stated.

"Huh?"

"There's still one thing left undone… remember what I denied you last time we were here?"

"You don't mean…"

"Yep."

Twilight looked down between Sunset's cheeks, which were practically glowing and saw her dripping wet pussy and anus.

"And I have the perfect tool for it…" Sunset added.

"You do?" Twilight asked, surprised.

Sunset nodded. "See my bag? Reach into it," she instructed.

"Uh… ok." Twilight said as she leaned and reached down towards her aforementioned backpack. Sunset gulped as she zipped it out and searched through it until she found something, indicated by a sharp gasp.

"Is this what I _think_ it is…?" she inquired, stunned as she held up what seemed be fake penus with a harness and straps attached to it.

"Yes… it's a dildo…" Sunset confessed, shamefully.

"I heard about these from Pinkie Pie… why do you…" Twilight began to ask.

"Well… let's just say I've been preparing for this ever since you first defeated me." Sunset told her.

"Really?" Twilight questioned, surprised. Sunset merely nodded her head, meekly. "Wow… I had no idea…"

"Well… now you do…" Sunset said, resigned.

"So… how do I use this?" The Princess of Friendship asked, completely clueless of what to do.

"Like I guy would only… you have to take your skirt and panties off first…" Sunset revealed, blushing again.

"What!? Again!?" Twilight expressed, a bit dismayed.

"Pinkie Promise." Sunset Shimmer reminded her.

"I know…" Princess Twilight sighed as she slowly undid the buttons on the side of her skirt, put her thumbs down in-between the waistband of it and her underwear and pulled them both down to her ankles. Now she was bare from the waist down and blushing bright red. "Ok… and now the strap on… uh… how do I put it on…?"

"It's easy, just put both your legs through, pull it up and position so it's just over your… lady parts then tighten it." Sunset Shimmer instructed her.

"Got it." Twilight nodded, as she did as Sunset told her and pulled the strap tightly once it was just over her pubic bone.

"Now… reach into my bag, take out a bottle that says 'lube' on it, and soak the… penus with it." Sunset added.

Twilight nodded again as she reached into her bag as she was instructed, took out a small bottle full of a clear liquid, opened it and poured a bit on the penus before rubbing it all over with her hand. Even though she knew it wasn't real, just doing so made Twilight heat up and become wet herself.

"Alright… we're all set…" Sunset declared. "Now… get ready to go in…"

Twilight gulped, fearfully. "Ok…"

The Princess then stepped forward a little bit, grabbed Sunset's waist and aligned her dildo with Sunset's pussy, above it was the anus, all puckered up like her's was.

"So… I can't believe I'm asking this but uh… which _hole_?" Twilight finally blurted out.

"The vagina, don't want to make this any harder for you then it already has been…" Sunset said, sympathetically and regretfully.

Twilight sighed. "Alright… ok good… now… brace yourself…" she warned her.

Sunset closed her eyes tightly and did so as Twilight moved her crotch forward a little, causing the fake penus she had on her to press against Sunset's wet pussy. Because of the lube, it was much slicker, so getting it in was easy though Twilight accidently made the mistake of pushing the whole thing in instead of a bit and going in slowly. This caused Sunset to jolt up and cry out in pain and pleasure as she felt the dildo thrust inside of her nearly jab her womb, her insides also tightened around it..

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Did that hurt too much?" Twilight asked, greatly worried. "I'm sorry… I'm not used to…"

"Not it's ok… keep going… but when I say I'm about to cum don't let me…" Sunset Shimmer told her. "That's one of the last horrible things I did to you, so it's only fitting that you return the favor and give me the same torturous treatment…"

"Sunset… you really shouldn't punish yourself like this…" Twilight said, sympathetically.

"Well, it's too late now…" The former bully pointed out. "Now keep going and this time… take it a bit slowly…"

"Ok…" Twilight nodded.

She began to pull out a bit, making Sunset groan as she feels it rub her inner walls backwards, then she pushed forward again and made her gasp sharply. Again she pulled out and then in, out and in, out and in… she soon got into a rhythm and started making Sunset cry out more and more.

"Ah! Ahhhh! Yes! Yes! Keep going! Ah!" Sunset Shimmer expressed, as she panted feverishly and moaned with even more pleasure as she felt her climax nearing.

Twilight was also beginning to feel very aroused and she was the one making love to _Sunset_ and not the other way around. Just the thought of what she was doing and actually _doing it_ made her wet all over. She soon got deeper and deeper until she could swear she touched Sunset's own womb.

"Ahhhh! Ok… really… starting… to hurt…" Sunset panted.

"Sorry! Should I go slower?" Twilight questioned, unable to stop her rhythm at the moment.

"No. No! Keep going! I deserve it! I deserve all of it! I'm sorry, Twilight! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I'M SORRY!" Sunset practically screamed as she was about to reach her climax but at that moment, much like the time before only reversed, Twilight stopped and gently pulled out. Sunset was a bit surprised but didn't question it. She then felt Twilight's breath in her ear as she spoke.

"I forgive you." Twilight whispered, softly. "And more then that…"

Twilight then suddenly lifted her up and spun her around till she was looking directly into her face. Sunset was even more surprised now while Twilight looked very serious.

"Sunset Shimmer… I _love_ you…" she confessed, shocking the former school bully to the core. She thought she was hearing things, that Twilight said something else. She played it over and over in her head but the result was the same. Twilight really _did_ say those words.

"You… you _love_ me…?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. I _do_ ," she told Sunset, firmly.

"B-But _why_? After everything I did to you… why would you… _anyone_ … ever love… _me_?" Sunset Shimmer stammered, confused.

"You may not have been a good person _then_ , but you are _now_. And the fact that you were willing to endure all of _this_ just to prove how sorry you are shows it." Twilight said. "And also… I won't allow you to be alone and let you torture yourself for what you did. Whenever you feel pain I just… _hurt inside_ …"

Sunset Shimmer was stunned.

"Now do you see? There's no way I'm leaving you alone again, I won't allow you to hurt yourself for what you did, the old Sunset Shimmer is _gone_ and the new one… I've grown to love." Twilight added. "Especially since we have a lot in common plus… I liked the way you kissed me… remember?"

Sunset giggled as she blushed and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah… I do…" she admitted.

It was now Twilight's turn to smile a flirty smile. "Care to show me again?"

Sunset Shimmer returned the smile. "I think I can manage."

The two girls held each other closely before leaning forward and pressing their lips against each other, like before only in a more loving manner. Their two lips smacked together over and over again while their tongues swirled around each other in their mouths and their saliva's mixed together.

As they continued to make out they removed the remaining pieces of clothing on their lower bodies, namely they stepped out of their skirts, panties as well as their boots while Twilight kept the dildo on. They also began to take each other's shirts off while they continued their act of passion and when they were both fully nude they quickly fell to the floor, while still kissing.

It wasn't long before grunts and moans of pleasure emitted from the two, indicating beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were engaged in coitus.

But little did they know that the moment they started kissing and making out, someone was watching them and was _still_ watching them. Someone with blue hair and who played guitar regularly. Someone by the name of Flash Sentry.

After staring in stunned silence with a slack jaw, the rocker finally said spoke his mind. "Aw… _man_!"

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
